Typically backing a boat trailer into water requires a user to manually disconnect the lights on the trailer to protect the trailer lights and avoid fuse blows on the vehicle, due to ingress or exposure to the water. In some instances, the extinguishing of the lights on the trailer does not disable the surge brake, which can make it more difficult to back the trailer. The user typically exits the vehicle to manually disconnect all of the lights on the trailer and manually disable the surge brake.